This moment
by Poupidoupi
Summary: Elizabeth is newly engaged to James Norrington. What will happen when she meets a stranger that will change her life... forever Modern WE A/U
1. Meeting

Modern WE A/U

Does one man is capable of changing the life of a stranger? That what's she is about to see.

Disclamer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

Elizabeth's pov

I have always lived my life in a careless way. When you are little, you do not need to think of all the difficulties that you will experience when you are older. You play in the park with your friends, you listen to TV with your parents, you go to school ... However, the more you grow older the more you realize that there are extremely important moments and that you do not want to miss them. There is always this event that changes your life completely, the one who alters all your actions, your thoughts and your dreams. For some people, it arrives very early, much too early while for others it arrives at the least expected moment. I thought I knew that moment. It took a long time, but I ended up to realize that I was entirely wrong.

When I was 15, I knew thanks to my father my future boyfriend James. His parents had become friends with Weatherby Swann my father. At a party organized by him, we had spoken and quickly became friends. We spent a lot of time together and quickly James and I became a couple. Six years later, encouraged by my father, he asked me to marry him and I accepted. Even though we were very young, I really loved him and I knew he had the same feelings for me, otherwise stronger. We decided to get married 8 months after his request so I had organized a party that brought together all the people involved in the preparations and some of our friends.

Narrator

On the evening of November 16, Elizabeth took a taxi to her favorite bar, The Black Pearl. Since she lived in New York, she was obviously late because of the incredible traffic that occupied the streets. When she arrived at her destination, she paid the driver and then walked towards the bar door. Upon entering, she noticed that everyone had already arrived and was sitting at a table. She immediately went to James who spoke with one of his groomsmen. He welcomed her with her arms wide open and kissed her for a few seconds. When he broke the kiss, she smiled at him.

"Elizabeth, we were just waiting for you to start",James told her.

He did not have time to continue his sentence because he was interrupted by another person.

"Elizabeth! It's been so long since we've seen each other".

She turned to the female voice and immediately recognized her best friend Anamaria. She smiled at her and took her in her arms. It had been definitely too long since she had seen her, since the last time had been two years earlier before Anamaria went away on a trip in the Caribbean. Elizabeth had called her when she returned to ask her to be her maid of honor for her wedding and she immediately accepted.

"Yes, as you can see, so much has happened for two years", said Elizabeth.

"Obviously! You got engaged with James. I'm really looking forward to the wedding".

"So what happened during your trip? Have you made interesting meetings? Elizabeth asked, winking at her

" I went sailing around the Caribbean and honestly I think I'm falling in love with the sea. You should see what it's like to travel for two years in boat. You feel completely free, you can do whatever you want! I surely want to go back there and you really should come with me. You will be able to see how incredible it is to sail for months.

"I do not think it's my style to do this type of activity", she said laughing. In fact, you know me. The only reason for me to leave with you would be to meet an handsome pirate. By the way, you did not answer my question!

Anamaria stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. She said to her to wait for a few minutes and plunged into the crowd. Elizabeth sat down at a table not far from the rest of her friends to wait for Anamaria. A waitress stopped in front of her and she asked her if she wanted to take something. She ordered a glass of red wine before sitting more comfortably in her seat.

After several minutes, Anamaria finally came back, but now she had a weird man at her side who was holding a big glass of rum. He wore rather extravagant linen. He had dark brown rastas that went down to the middle of his back and wore a red bandana. Some metal jewelry were hanging from the roots of his hair. He wore a mustache. His eyes were brown chocolates and... Was he wearing makeup? Anamaria's voice got her out of her thoughts quickly.

"Elizabeth, this is Jack Sparrow. Jack here is Elizabeth", said her friend doing a gesture towards her. The so-called Jack walked over to her and shook her hand with a smile. She looked at Anamaria with an air that meant she wanted to know more about this strange man.

"I knew Jack during my trip to the Caribbean and…"

"We slept together multiple times", cut off Jack with a smile that was supposed to be attractive.

Elizabeth looked again at Anamaria for new answers, but she did just sighed.

"It's only an attendance, nothing more."

"Oh yes, that's why he's here in New York with you", said Elizabeth with a mocking smile.

"Oh shut it", sighed Anamaria.

"Sorry lovers, but I need to see my fiancé."

Before going to James, Elizabeth turned to the "couple" and saw Jack take his glass of rum in one sip. "What a funny character," she said to herself shaking her head. Her fiancé was talking to some of his friends. When she approached, he immediately stopped speaking to include her in the conversation. She ended up tired of the debate about the best football team and her gaze got lost in the big room. Suddenly, she noticed a rather handsome man who stood beside Anamaria and Jack. He seemed to know the two of them. He had shoulder height dark brown locks. Some could say he was pretty tall and had a broad chest and shoulders. When he ended up turning to her she was captivated at his gaze immediately. She had never seen such eyes. They were brown but something else was coming out of the ordinary. They were shady and beautiful at the same time.

She didn't know it yet, but her life had just changed forever.

AN: English is not my first language so I hope you still enjoyed it.


	2. Frustration

Will had just received a phone call from his "friend" Jack Sparrow. No, he was a little bit too hard toward him. Jack wasn't that bad, he was just… special. He definitely loved one night stands and sometimes just too much. It was very important for him that Will was getting laid, for him it was like an accomplishment. It was kind of annoying but from time to time Will didn't want to admit that he kind of liked him. The first time the two met was 4 years ago when Jack was still living in New York. Then, he left and came back a couple years later with Anamaria. The master of one night stands had found love and Will had literally no one. He really thought it was pathetic. Anyway, Will liked how she completely changed Jack, apart for his love for alcohol and especially rum.

Jack had called because he was going to a party and he didn't know anyone except for Anamaria.

"Please William, be a good boy, come with us and get drunk."

"The only reason you want me to be there is that you are nervous because you are going to see Anamaria's friend and I know that you are too scared to face her if you do shit. Anyway, I have work tonight and I do not have time to see Anamaria shouting at you. Oh wait a second, it could be fun seeing her slap you."

"Oh shut up. Look, I'm begging you. I will pay every drink you'll have if you come."

"God, you are so annoying."

"You're the best?"

Will shook his head. He didn't want to go to a party. It never has been his thing and it would never change, but he also needed a break. And alcohol was exactly the thing that could help him.

"Fine, but I don't want you nagging me all night."

"Deal", and Jack hung up immediately.

"What the hell was I thinking when accepted this proposition?" Said William completely discouraged.

——

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She was so bewitched by the man that she was standing still, mouth open with glared eyes. Then, Anamaria turned around and faced her. To her utmost despair, Jack and the other guy did the same and began walking toward her. She swallowed hard and tried to make her best smile. Sadly for Elizabeth, the mysterious man looked even more handsome up close.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before. I'm Elizabeth", she managed to say.

"William, but you can call me Will", he said looking at her spiritless.

Without another word, he and Jack left the two girls alone and went to another corner of the bar. They began to take shots to Anamaria utmost desperation.

"Who is he and what is he doing here?" Elizabeth asked to Anamaria.

"Oh, he's a friend of Jack. They've known each other for a couple years."

"Honestly, I've never seen someone as stuck up as him. He seems so boring."

As she said that, she stared at Will trying to understand how a person who look like this could be that annoying.

"He's not always like that. I think he's just nervous because of all the new people. I mean, being social is not his strength. Well, I think…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't know a lot about him. I don't recall hearing him talking about himself or any other thing that may concern him for example his family. He's very… enigmatic. Jack knows him a lot more than me. So if you want to have some informations about Will, ask him."

Elizabeth nodded her head and looked back again to glare at the two men. Jack seemed to be telling Will a something very outrageous. She could just tell it by the face that the younger man as making. It was a mix of amusement, disgust and astonishment. However, it was like every single emotion he was showing was a lie. Why? Well when she was just looking at his face, he seemed pretty happy. When she was looking at his eyes, it was a completely different thing. It was like every sentiments that he once had had been washed away from his soul.

After a couple of hours, a lot of people were gone due to the fact that it was very late. Elizabeth was talking to her fiancé when Will, Jack and Anamaria joined them. Jack still had his rum in hand and he was pretty drunk. His lover didn't seem to be very happy with it and she was always telling him that it was time to leave, but he didn't even care a bit. Will was looking at the drunk with exasperation and he had also alcohol in his hands. Elizabeth was thinking about the evening and she recalled that Will did drink a lot, but he didn't look to be that affected by it. She found it very strange. James got her out of her thoughts when he said that it was time for them to go home. He thanked everyone for their presence and help for their wedding. He took his fiancé by the arm leading her to the exit.

"Could you wait for me please, I'll be out in two minutes", Elizabeth asked.

"Of course sweetie, I'll be in outside of the bar near to the front door"

Elizabeth gave him a warm smile and nodded. She took her coat, scarf and purse from the booth. Anamaria got up and told her that she would call her soon. The two friends hugged hoping that they would see each other shortly. Finally, a frustrated Anamaria left with a drunk Jack in her arms.

"Lizzie, I hope tha' you'll have a beaut'full weddin", shouted Jack just before the door closed.

She let out a laugh thinking that he was going to be a lot of job for her friend. She sighed. She made sure that she wasn't leaving something at the bar and walked to the exit. Just before she was about to open the door, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around and discovered that Will was standing right beside her. She gave him a quizzical look, shook her head and tried to get out again, but he took her arm preventing her from moving. Her heart stopped when she saw that he was gazing a her with such intensity.

"There is something I need to tell you", he told her with his seductive british accent.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Should she let him talk? Stay silent? Answer him? She quickly renounce to the idea of giving him an answer. She knew that if she would talk, everything that would come out of her mouth would be completely trash. After a couple of second, he took the lead.

"Look I think that it's stupid to get married that young, soon you're gonna realise that it's a mistake"

With this single sentence, the spell was broken. Now, she was not seeing him as a very seductive man but as a very bold person who was not minding his business. Outraged, Elizabeth slapped him across the face.

"What is wrong with you? You think you can come to me and tell me that my marriage is just going to be shit? You don't even know me! Who the hell you think you are to give me your shitty advice?"

"I was just trying to say that sometime you think you love someone, but then you realise you were entirely wrong. I'm just trying to help y…"

"Oh right, just trying to help me. If you think you're god, giving me "advices", well you should change your mind because that's not going to work with me."

Without a last look, Elizabeth opened violently the front door and ran outside leaving Will alone in the bar. When James saw her getting out, he looked at her angry features.

"Hey, are you okay. Did something happened in there?"

"No, I'm fine James. Don't worry," she said sharply giving him a forced smile.

"You sure? Because you don't look…"

"I said I was, just leave me alone"

Surprised by such hatred, James decided that it was best for him to let her breath for a couple of minutes. Together, they took a taxi to come back home. During the ride, Elizabeth couldn't help to think of Will and his "advices". She had never been that angry with someone in her entirely life. "What an asshole", she thought.

——————————————————

A/N: Sorry for the first chapter, it was kind of bad... Like I said English is not my first language. I hope that this slightly longer chapter will be better and that you'll enjoy it. I don't think that my chapters will be longer than that but I will definitely write a lot of them. If you read this FanFiction, please review it. It would mean a lot to me. Oh and thank you to my very little community. I mean pretty inexistant. ;)


	3. Time for apologies

After the "advice accident", every time that Elizabeth and James would go to the Black Pearl, she made sure that Will wasn't there. One time was enough for her. However, she knew that one day she would have to face him, but it would be in like forever. It was hard because he was friend with Jack who is with her best friend. She soon understood that forever was going to be a week later, when a couple of friends invited her to her favorite bar.

At first, Elizabeth made her best to avoid him. Anamaria thought it was very childish of her even if she knew the whole story. The fact is, she kind of agreed with Will about her friend's wedding. Even if they have been together for six years, Elizabeth was only 21. She found the whole situation very delicate and she didn't want hurt her friend's feelings. She decided that it was best if she kept this information for herself. Halfway through the evening, Anamaria thought that it was ridiculous, it was making everyone uncomfortable. She took Elizabeth apart from the others to talk some sense to her.

"Honestly, you're making the night very awkward for everyone. Talk to him, it won't hurt you and also you'll feel better."

"There is no way I'm doing that. He's pretentious, annoying, invasive, boring and…"

"Why are you saying these things about Will. You've only talk to him once. Besides, I would say that this description fits more to James."

"That's it, now you're two against me! Why do you all want me to end this? I've been happy with him since day one. There's nothing wrong about our relationship."

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you this at first, but I think I should tell you what I think… as a friend.

Elizabeth looked at Anamaria puzzled. Since they have known each other, she never questioned her about James. Her approval was very important for her.

"Sorry, but I think that Will is right. I think you should wait a little bit more before you get married. A lot could change in the future."

Elizabeth stayed silent for a couple of seconds. She never thought that her friend was against her wedding. She knew she loved James, right?

"I hear your point, but I'm still doing it. I've been with him for six years and I know I'm ready. You're right, it is early, but I want to do this and even if you don't approve it. The real dilemma is if you still wanna be around."

"What? Of course I want to be. I was just telling you my opinion, so you could hear it before making a real decision."

"Good."

"Oh and one last thing, talk to Will. He could surprise you."

As Elizabeth was walking toward the tables where everyone was, she couldn't keep asking herself all those questions. Am I really ready? Do I love James? Isn't there someone that I would love more, like a soulmate? "No there is no such thing as true love, it only exists in movies", she told to herself. Every doubts that people had been putting in heard were playing with her mind. She couldn't think clearly. She figured that she could start talking to Will and then think about more serious things. At least, that problem would be resolved. As she was approaching him, her heartbeats were increasing. She was feeling like she was in high school again, like she was about to talk to her crush. That didn't even made sense! If she had feelings for him, it would be hatred and annoyance. Now, she was so close to him that she could smell his perfume. She counted to three and then she touch slightly his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I screamed at you the last time we saw each other", she simply said.

He looked surprised that she would finally accept to have a talk with him. He sighed and dived in.

"No, you don't have to say that. I should be the one apologising to you. It wasn't my place to say those things and you had every rights to first slap me and then scream at me", he said with a small smile.

Elizabeth laughed, thinking about how much Anamaria was right. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"We're fine, for now."

"Now that we're obviously fine, would you like to sit with us?", he added with a mocking smile.

"I think I could manage that."

Elizabeth sat down next to Will and Jack. She was very surprised because he was different from the last time. He was at eased, talking and was smiling a lot more. First, she thought that it was because know he new everyone and that he apologised to her. He still didn't talk about himself but he was engaged in the present conversation. Then, she looked at this eyes, just like she did the last night. They were still hiding every emotions that he could have. This phenomenon was intriguing her so much that she didn't realise that she had been staring at him for at least five minutes.

"Are you okay?", Will said.

"Oh, yes… Yes I'm fine. I was just… daydreaming".

No one said a thing and it created a very awkward moment.

"So, Lizzie, wot do you do for a livin?, said Jack deciding it was time to break the tension.

"Well I'm currently in studying in psychology. I don't know what I want to do later but I do want to work with children. Also, never call me like that again, understood?"

"Clear as water your highness", Jack said bowing. "Now it's time for ol' captain Jack to make reserv' of rum."

With that last sentence he was gone leaving Will and Elizabeth alone.

"Sorry about that, he can be very irritating when he's drunk."

"It's fine, but tell him that the next time he's calling him Lizzie, he's gonna get a good punch in the balls", she said laughing. "And you?".

"And me what?"

"What do you do for a living? Except for keeping Jack from getting himself killed by Anamaria."

"Well I do need to say that it's a very important job". Will took a pause and sighed. "For real, I'm a detective for the NYPD."

"What, really? That's so great, but if you're a detective that means you're… I mean… How old are you exactly?"

"I'm 29."

"You're joking. You can't be 29! It means that you're eight years older than me. You don't look to be that old."

"God, I'm not 40. I'm not even 30, so please don't tell me that I'm old. In one year, I'll accept it, but for now can we just stop talking about me."

Elizabeth nodded noticing that he was preventing her again from talking about himself. It couldn't just be a coincidence. From that moment, she decided that she had to find a way to figure out what was wrong with him. She really wanted to know who that mysterious man was really. Apart from all the the falsity that he was trying to show to everyone.

—

A/N: Elizabeth is starting to like Will… I don't want to spoil you, but I don't think it's gonna last. I know that some of you are going to ask me why I made Will a detective. First, I am kind of obsessed with investigation. Maybe I'll sound a little creepy, but I really like to watch movies or shows, read books and listen to podcasts about disparitions or murders. Anyway, that's not the main reason. I thought that it matches well with Will personality. He's courageous, loyal, hard working… So, I hope you still like me even if Will is a little bit older. Thank you for reading and please if you have time review because it could help me to get better at English. See you next time.

P.S: Thank you for your reviews Smithy.


	4. Questions

The more days passed, the more Elizabeth had doubts about her wedding. It was crazy of how much the opinion of Will and Anamaria was important for her. She didn't know what to think about Will. He was now more present in her life due to the fact that every time she would go to The black pearl with her friends he was there. He did say to her that her couple was shit, but something about him made her like him. She did everything that was possible to know him better, but every time that she was getting somewhere, he changed the subject or just made an excuse to leave. After a few weeks, she began to grow tired of trying. The only thing she knew about him was that he was a detective. That guy had literally constructed indestructible walls all around him. She didn't know what to choose between hating or liking him.

She decided that trying to get to know Will by being with him was too hard. Elizabeth knew that there was another way to have information on him and that way was Jack. It was easy, all she needed to do was go to Anamaria's place, Jack would probably be there. She would have to convince him to talk to her about Will. A piece cake, right?

The day after, Elizabeth woke up knowing that she would finally know all the answers to her questions. It was Saturday morning and she didn't have school, so she had all the time at her disposition to execute her plan. She was was starting to make the breakfast when James woke up.

"What the hell are you doing?", he muttered half awake.

"Good morning to you too. As you can see I'm making food cause I don't know if you're aware but we have to eat if we want to survive."

"Elizabeth, it's six am and also Saturday."

"I know, but I'm going to Anamaria's today." She proceeded to serve him a plate of eggs and bacon. "I told you yesterday."

"I remember, but I don't think that she'll be happy to be woken up at this hour. Letting her sleep for a few hours more would be a. Great idea if you don't want to be murdered. Also, this would give us time for ourselves".

He got up and walked toward her, smiling at her subjectively.

"Look James, I don't want to… not this morning." She took her coat and scarf. "I'll be back soon."

Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment and James alone. When she got out of the building, she sighed. She really hated herself for leaving him like this. He deserved more attention.

She chose to walk, taking a taxi would be a waste of time and money. Also, she always preferred to take this way of transportation because it was helping her to clear her mind. After several minutes and a weird guy that asked her for weed, she was at Anamaria's apartment. Elizabeth looked at her phone and the screen showed her that it was almost seven am. She knew that it wouldn't please her friend, but she decided to knock at door. She heard sounds in the apartment and then the door opened slowly.

"You have got to be kidding me, you can't knock at my door at 6 am", mumbled Anamaria.

"Well, it's sev…"

"I don't fucking care that it's seven, six or five in the morning. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that Jack would be there."

"Oh god." Anamaria sighed. "Fine you can come in".

"Thank you", she said, entering in the room.

"Yeah, yeah you can thank me later. Jack is here, but one thing before you talk to him. What do you want to ask him?", she asked her with suspicion.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Oh really? You just knock on my door at six am, claiming that you want to talk to Jack for literally nothing. I don't buy this for a second."

"You win, I do have a reason." Elizabeth looked at her friend for couple of seconds, knowing what will happen when she will tell her. "It's been nearly a month since I'm trying to who the hell is William Turner."

Anamaria burst in laugh making Elizabeth annoyed.

"It's not funny! I've never seen a guy that shady."

"Shady my ass. You just have feelings for Will and you just want to know him better. That's so cute."

"Shut it, I don't have feelings for him." Elizabeth went red as she said that. "I'm engaged, remember?"

"Yeah, that's not gonna last for long."

"I told you my reason so you can let me see Jack now."

Anamaria nodded still laughing at her friend's revelation.

"Jack Sparrow, get your ass here", shouted Anamaria.

"Coming"

Jack appeared from the bedroom and walked through the corridor that lead to the living room. Elizabeth was as much surprised as the first time she saw him. He was still wearing makeup.

"Look who's here. Hello Lizzie."

"For a thousandth time Jack, stop calling me that way."

"In your wildest dream, love."

"Okay, that's enough", Anamaria replied. "She has some questions for you."

"Oh really? Lizzie needs ol'Jack's help."

"Unfortunately yes. I was wondering what's up with Will."

When Jack heard her sentence, his playfulness dropped in a matter of a second. He seemed more to his guards.

"What do you mean by that", he asked in a more serious way.

"He never talks about himself and when someone ask him an information, he leaves or changes the subject."

"He does that? Maybe you're just imagining it. So how's school", Jack asked her very uncomfortable.

Automatically a switch turned into Elizabeth's head. She didn't know Jack for a long time but she knew him long enough to understand that he was hiding something from her.

"What's going on jack? You're scaring me."

"Look I cannot help you. He made me promise to never talk about it."

"Made you promised what, Elizabeth almost shouted. "Is he doing something illegal?"

"No, I can assure you that it's nothing like that. If you really want to know, you have to ask him cause it's something… delicate. But If I were you, I would leave him alone."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth didn't even say goodbye and left. As she was walking back home, her mind was overwhelmed with questions. What was happening with Will? Was she going to ask him or just leave him alone? She knew, just with the face that Jack made, that it was something serious. Something that she shouldn't bother him with. But again, she really wanted to know. As everyone knows, night brings advice.

—

A/N: What's wrong with Will? You'll know in the next chapter ;). I hope that you liked that chapter because I think it's my favorite chapter so far. I like the tension. See you next time


	5. Investigation

Elizabeth passed one of the worst week of her life. She didn't know if talking to Will would be a great idea. She really wanted to understand what was happening with him, but she also didn't want to be rude. Even if he was the first day they saw each other. Elizabeth finally decided to do what she was good at when Will was implied, which is ignore him. Her reflection was as follows: she doesn't see him, she won't think about him. Well, she was completely wrong because he was occupying every single one of her thoughts. She couldn't understand why he was so present in her mind. He was supposed to be a guy that she hated.

—

"Will I have to talk to you", a voice said behind him.

Will didn't have time for whoever that was. He had to work almost every day of the week if he wanted to be able to pay for his needs. He also knew that the only reason that he could work as a detective with his condition was because he was hard-working and also very good at this job. He resolved every single one of his cases even the hardest ones. Sometimes, he would also take investigations from other detectives who couldn't resolve them. So, if he wanted to keep his job, distractions were not welcomed.

"William bloody Turner, I'm talking to you."

He sighed and took his eyes off his files. Immediately, he recognised the person who was trying to talk to him, no shout at him… Jack Sparrow.

"You know that I can't talk with you right now", Will mumbled plunging back in his work.

"It's kind of important. I called you like a thousand time, but you as always you never answer. So, I decided to come here."

"You could have waited until nine pm when we were supposed to meet at The Black Pearl."

"It can't wait."

"Why are you so fucking annoying? Forget it, it's not even a question when it concerns you. We can go but it's the first and last time I'm leaving work for you."

They went outside of the building. Will lead Jack to his old Toyota Camry and they took of in the direction of the bar.

"You should get another car, this scrap heap won't get you far with girls."

"You know perfectly that I'm barely able to pay for my needs even if I'm living in a crappy apartment in Brooklyn. I don't think I can afford a new car", Will retorted angrily.

"I know, I know… I was making a joke."

"Well, it's not funny. So, what the hell was so important for you to force me to leave my work this soon? Because right now you don't seem to be so stressed about it.

"Elizabeth came at Anamaria's a couple days ago. She wanted to talk to me."

"Okay, I don't see anything wrong in that. If you kept me from working just because of that, I swear to god that I'm gonna…"

"Geez, calm down! I'm not done", Jack said with exasperation. "So, she came to talk to me about... you. Not about something harmless, she wanted to know what was wrong with you. And now, she may be a little bit confused about it and probably will talk to you in a few days."

"Wait what? I hope for you that you didn't tell her anything."

"She doesn't know anything about what you have, but she is aware that you're hiding stuff from everyone."

"That's why I never tell important things to people."

Will parked his car in front of the bar. They got out of the vehicle and walked toward the entry.

—

When Elizabeth saw Will and Jack entering, she tried to convince James to leave this place. He agreed when he saw that she wasn't comfortable to stay. She was able to leave without them noticing it.

When Elizabeth came back home from the bar, she decided that it was time to stop hiding from Will. It was Saturday, so she thought that paying him a little visit was a good idea. The only person who would have his address had to be Jack, so she called him. At her surprise, he refused categorically to give her the informations. She passed almost an hour at the phone to convince him that it was important, but he was still abstaining from responding. He told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to go at his place. At the end of the call, Elizabeth was begging him. He finally agreed to give her the address warning her that Will wouldn't be very happy to see her. She left the next morning at a reasonable hour, so she wouldn't make him angrier. She took a taxi because the place wasn't in Manhattan but in Brooklyn. What she didn't realise is that James was starting to having doubts about her relation with Will. He saw that every time that he was there, his fiancée was acting weird. That day, when Elizabeth said that she was going out for no reason, his doubts were confirmed. He decided to follow her.

When Elizabeth arrived at the address, she asked to the driver if it was the right place. She was very surprised when he answered her that it was indeed the location that she asked for. She paid the guy and got out of the taxi looking all around her. She was in one of the most unprivileged neighbourhood of the city. Didn't Will tell her that he was a detective? If it is the case, that meant that he shouldn't stay here. Maybe he lied to her and that was his big secret. To make sure that she took the right apartment, she looked at her paper where the address was noted. She entered in the building, took the stairs and finally arrived in front of what would be Will's door. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened a few inches with the latch still in place revealing part of Will's face. Abruptly, it closed right in her face. After a couple of seconds, Will opened completely the door with a mix of exasperation and surprise in his face.

"Enter quickly", he said sharply.

She nodded and did as he said. She realised that his apartment was very small. From what she could see, it seemed like it had only one bedroom and a bathroom. The rest was a mix of the "living room" and the kitchen.

"How did you know that I was living here?"

Elizabeth turned around to face him, not knowing what to tell. The authority in his voice was very effective. If he was really working for the police, she bet that he was good at it.

"Jack told me."

"You have got to be kidding me! He really is bad at keeping things for himself, he hissed. "So, why are you here?"

She stayed silent. He really seemed angry and she didn't want to make it worse.

"What a stupid question. Of course, you want to know why I'm so weird, right? Why, I'm so silent and always keeping things for myself."

"Yeah."

"Well, Elizabeth, do you remember when I said to you that getting married wasn't a good idea", he asked walking toward her. "From what I recall, you slapped me right across the face and yelled at me because it wasn't my business. You see, you need to help me because I don't see the difference."

"It's not the same thing, you were stepping in my life when you didn't even know me", Elizabeth replied offended.

"Yeah, cause that's not what you're doing right now. You went to my friend to ask things about me when I didn't even know it and then you think that you can knock at my door to put all the blame on me? You don't fucking know what I've been through, so I would appreciate it if you could give me a little bit of respect."

Before Elizabeth could reply, there was a loud thump at the door. Will walked toward it still angry. He did the same thing he did with Elizabeth, opening the door a few inches with the latch on. When he came back, James was at his side.

"Are you going to tell me why you're with that piece of shit", James asked with evident frustration.

"Do I need to make you remember that you're in my house", Will replied before Elizabeth could say a word.

"You call that a house? Only mentally ill people would live here."

Elizabeth didn't think that it was possible to be angrier than Will already was. But at James's sentence, it was like a switch turned in his head. It was clear that her fiancé had touched a nerve.

"James I think that…"

"Out, Will shouted pointing at the door. "Get the fuck out of here or I'm gonna call the cops."

James left quickly the apartment, but Elizabeth sensed that she needed to apologise.

"I'm sorry."

"Just get out and leave me alone, please", he whispered not even looking at her.

When she finally got out, James started to harass her for answers. She didn't care about him, so she just took a cab leaving by himself in the street. She was feeling really bad of how she behaved with Will. He had truly seemed hurt by her fiancé's judgement. That's when she had a revelation. What if what James implied was true? That would be a good reason for him to get that mad about it. The only thing is, if that's the fact, there is no way that Will will ever want to talk to her or even see her again.

—

A/N: Maybe Elizabeth is right… or not. I hope that this chapter has helped you to clarify some things. If you want more answers, I'll see you next time!


	6. Burying the hatchet

Will had been sitting on his couch for fifteen minutes, still looking at the door where he last saw the two intruders. The previous events were playing endlessly in his head, trying to hide his emotions that were about to come out. When he realised that he was alone and it was useless to act like if he was in public, the tears started to flow on his face. He was tired of the constant weight on his shoulders, tired of feeling sad all the time, tired of being misunderstood… Rubbing his face to chase his tears away, Will got up and went immediately to bed. He tried to get some sleep, without success. His mind couldn't turn off. The only thing it could do is thinking of Elizabeth even if all she did was being bitchy with him. On the other hand, she did tried to apologise for her actions. After an hour without getting sleep, he took his laptop and started working. It was the only thing that could keep him from thinking about his shitty life. He worked until his eyes were closing on their own. He knew that his psychiatrist wouldn't like the fact that he would be sleeping only two hours, but he didn't care at all. It would never erase the past.

—

"I really messed up!"

Anamaria looked at her friend with empathy. She seemed very nervous and it was clear that she felt guilty for what she had done.

"I think that if you talked with him properly, he would understand and accept your apologies."

"Yeah, I don't think so. He really seemed hurt after what James said. I've never seen someone that angry in my life. He literally shouted at us to leave his house." Elizabeth took a sip of her drink anxiously. "Did you know that he leaves in the most unprivileged neighbourhood of Brooklyn?"

"No I didn't. Like I said before, Jack never talks about him."

When Elizabeth was about to reply, a hand tapped her shoulder vigorously. She turn around and found herself face a woman that she has never seen in her life. She had long light blond hair that matched perfectly with her blue piercing eyes. Her light skinned body was covered with freckles. She was pretty short but looked very threatening. She appeared to be in her early twenties, but by the way she was standing, with such confidence, it was clear that she was older than that.

"Do I know you", Elizabeth asked not knowing what to feel between terror and anger.

"Oh no, you don't, but I promise you that you'll remember. You're Elizabeth Swann right?"

"Yes, that's me, but I think you're mistaken me for someone else."

"You know William Turner, don't you?"

At that moment, Elizabeth froze, not answering the woman's questions. What if it was true. What if Will was in the mafia or something worse and that because she had been disrespectful with him, he sensed someone to kill her.

"Yeah you do", she said smirking. "I'm just gonna warn you, don't EVER talk to him like that again. Understood?"

Still very afraid, Elizabeth just nodded her head almost shitting in her pants. She was very close to run for her life and leave the bar forever.

"Victoria, just leave them alone", a masculine voice yelled from the front door with annoyance.

Elizabeth never thought that she would hear Will's smooth voice this soon, not after everything that happened. Victoria stared at him for a couple of second not moving an inch. He sighed shaking his head with exasperation.

"I'm so sorry for that. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Hey", she shouted visibly outraged.

"It's fine Will, your girlfriend had every reasons to do this. I deserve it."

They both stared at Elizabeth with surprise before looking at each other laughing. She had never seen Will letting his guard off since she met him.

"What's wrong?"

"Victoria is definitely not my girlfriend. It would be gross if it was the case."

Elizabeth looked at them not understanding what he was implying.

"Oh god, you're really bad at deduction." Will shook his head rubbing his forehead contemplating her like if what he said was an evidence. "She's my sister."

"Oh… erm… well, It's an honest mistake. You don't look alike… at all. I mean, her hair's blond and yours is brown. You don't even have the same face!"

"I bet you wouldn't be surprised if I told you that we do get that a lot."

Elizabeth sighed remembering how much of a jerk she had been to him since the first time they talked to each other.

"Look Will, I must apologise for last night. I was way too harsh on you and so was James. I won't put my nose in your business again and neither will I harass you with your personal life. I'm deeply sorry."

"I know that you didn't mean to say those thing and I forgive you". He gave her a small smile and turned around toward a booth. "What about we bury the hatchet with drinks."

Elizabeth accepted his proposition and the four of them sat at the table. Eventually, Jack joined them after Anamaria called him saying that they were celebrating and drinking alcohol. Elizabeth learned more about Will in one evening than in three months. She now knew that he had an older sister who was rather protective. That he was born in Scotland, passed most of his childhood in England and then moved in New York when he was a teenager. That he went in the army before he became a detective. He didn't talk about his "condition" and for the first time in a couple months she didn't care at all. Knowing him better caused her a lot of joy and it was enough for her. For the first time, when she looked in his eyes, she saw real emotions. He brutally turned his head toward her and locked his gaze in hers. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his warm smile and she had suddenly an urge of kissing him. She quickly looked at the floor. What the hell was wrong with her? She had to stifle her feelings, she had a fiancé for god's sake!

When Elizabeth came back at her apartment, James was already asleep. It was at that moment that she understood how much her life with him was going to be dull. She was changing in her in her night clothes when her cellphone rang.

"Hi dad."

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So how's the wedding preparation? Is James helping you at all?"

"To be honest daddy, we haven't started yet. I've been… busy lately and we haven't really talked about it."

"Elizabeth, your wedding is due to this summer! I've already paid for the place and let me tell you that it wasn't cheap."

"I know, I know, but I'm not sure anymore." Elizabeth sighed. "Sure that I want to marry him."

"Honey, I just think that you're stressed. Just talk with him and everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I know."

"Look I have to go, but we'll talk soon?"

"Yes, goodbye dad."

As he hung up Elizabeth sighed not knowing what do do anymore. She didn't want to deceive her dad, but she didn't want to have an unhappy marriage either. It was crazy how meeting Will changed her life. Six months ago, she was sure that she loved James, but at that moment she was thinking about leaving him. Hopefully leaving him to be with the man that she was beginning to really like.

—

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update for I think more than two weeks. I just didn't want to write, but now I'm back! So here's chapter 6 for my 15 fans lol. I hoped you all liked it. If you have time, please review because it makes me very happy to read them. See you next time


	7. Revealing

Elizabeth was completely desperate. She had to meet her father at 6 pm at some restaurant that he had chose. It had been a while since she had decided to break up with James. Everytime that she had tried to bring up the topic, it was like her fiancé knew what she was about to do. He always made sure to make her feel bad about anything, so she wouldn't try to do what she wanted to do. She was tired of feeling trapped in a cage, not being able to get out and live her life like she wanted to. She couldn't believe that she found Will dull when James's favorite activity was to go through his junk mail. She was starting to realise that even with all those years they spent together, she didn't really love him. He was more like a good friend with whom she liked to spend time with. Nothing more, nothing less. It was a little sad for him because she knew that he loved her, but sometimes it's better to break someone's heart than lie. Right? Anyway, saying all those things to her father really stressed her. She knew that he really liked James. What would happen when she would tell him that she wanted to end it with him? The meeting couldn't be _that_ bad.

Her father chose a restaurant named Tortuga. He said to her that it was the best place to eat in New York. She seriously doubted his affirmation since he lived in New Jersey. When she entered in the building, she found him easily; paparazzi were all over the place. Weatherby Swann was a very well reputed lawyer which aroused controversy before he retired. Elizabeth sighed, she hated her father's popularity. When she was a child and he was still working, there was no calm moments for her. The same scenario was happening again and all the bad memories resurfaced.

"Hey dad."

At her sentence, Weatherby turned around toward his daughter and smiled warmly. She waved back feeling shy because of all the people.

"Would it bother you if we left this place and went to somewhere calmer?"

"Elizabeth, I made a reservation for tonight! I can't just cancel it just like that."

"I'm sure that you can make it work", she said a little bit irritated. "Look, I have to talk to you about something rather important, so if could just do it for me, just this time. Please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, I'll wait for you outside."

A couple minutes later, father and daughter were sitting in the car driving far away from Tortuga. They pulled over just in front of a park. They began to walk in the trail of a forest that was nearby the grounds. Elizabeth looked up at the sky where stars were starting to shine. She couldn't find the courage to probably deceive her father. His approval and respect were two things very important for her. She learned over the years that those had to be earned not given. She knew that if she would tell him that she was going to leave her current fiancé who's studying to work in medicine to have a chance to be with another guy who probably earn a third of what James would be making. Well, it wouldn't pass. She decided it would better if she just told him the first part, at least he would be mad at only one thing.

"About the important thing I wanted to talk to you about." Elizabeth did not continue, too scared to say the rest of it.

"I don't have all night, you know?"

"Yes… yes." She sighed replacing nervously one of her golden locks. "It's something I've already mentioned in one of our conversation. Dad, I'm not happy right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I don't wanna get married with James. I'm not in love with him…" She hesitated. Covering her declaration with lies was the better option. "Not anymore."

"Elizabeth, I've already told you that it's probably just stress. It's gonna be fine, I promise."

"No, you don't understand! I know it's more than that. I know that I don't have feelings for him and I _do not _want to get married in those conditions."

"Last year you were convinced that he was the right man for you. What has changed?"

"Nothing", she quickly replied finding the ground very interesting.

"You're lying", he murmured.

"What?"

"You're lying, aren't you", he replied louder.

"I am not."

"Elizabeth Swann! You will stop with the lies and by now will only tell me the truth."

"You don't want to know it. It'll be better if I keep it to myself. You have to trust me."

"Oh no! You'll tell me right now."

"Fine." She sighed praying that she wouldn't get murdered. "A little while ago, just after James and I got engaged, I met someone. At first, I didn't like him at all, but with time I started to fancy him."

"What exactly do you mean by fancy him?"

"I." Elizabeth took a pause to take a look at her father. At her most despair, his face was red with anger. "I have feelings for him."

"You have got to be kidding me! You can't do this to me right now. I am paying for your wedding Elizabeth."

"I know, he was right. I decided to get married to soon."

"Who was right", he asked her now confused.

With one look from his daughter, he understood. He was wondering who was the one who made her want to give up her engagement. He had to be a good guy.

"I can't do anything to stop you, we're not in the 18th century anymore. The only thing I can do is warn you; if you come to me crying after breaking up with James because you made the wrong choice, I won't have any pity for you."

They walked the rest of the evening in silence. For Elizabeth, it wasn't a victory or a defeat. At least, he kind of accepted the fact that she was going to end things with James. Now, the part one of her plan was completed. She just had to have the talk with her fiancé. It was easy compared to talk with Will. How will tell him? What if she can't pronounce a single word? Worse. What if he doesn't share her feelings? That would be absolutely horrible. She would rather not think about it.

—

A/N: I hoped y'all got a great Christmas. I wanted to post this chapter earlier but sadly I couldn't. Anyway, as always, I hope you had a great time reading This moment. See you next time!


	8. The break up

"I just hope that it won't be as hard as last time."

Anamaria sighed. Her friend had been nagging her all week about the fact that she was torn between staying with James to please her father or breaking up with him. She had no idea why she had the sudden desire to end things with her fiancé. It was kind of weird, there was nothing that seemed to endanger their couple.

"I think you should just get to the point quickly so he won't have time to make you feel bad."

Anamaria just heard her friend's sighed through the phone. "But it's kind of mean, he did nothing wrong."

Anamaria shook her head at her incapacity of breaking someone's heart. "Oh god, you're so annoying! If you really want to break up with him, you can't be scared about the fact that you'll probably hurt his feelings."

"You're right. If I want him to understand that it's over between us, I have to be harsh."

Hearing Elizabeth's attempt take a dangerous tone made her laugh heartily. "Yes! That's my girl!"

"Anyway, I have to go. James just came back home. I'll talk to you later."

"Just one last thing Lizzie."

"What?"

"Be a bitch."

Elizabeth hung up laughing. Her smile immediately faded away at the sight of James. She walked toward him taking a deep breath. To have more courage, she told herself that after this awkward moment, she will be able to be with Will. Hopefully…

"James, we have to talk."

"What's going on? You had a talk with your Daddy and now you're feeling bad that you haven't done anything for our wedding", James said with an arrogant tone.

"I'm so sorry about that", she admitted taking a tone that was searching forgiveness.

James gave her a content smile before turning on the TV and sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you doing", Elizabeth thought to herself. "Remember what Anamaria said, be a bitch."

"It's over", she replied sharply.

Elizabeth could hear him scoff from the Kitchen. "I'm not kidding, James. I don't have any feelings for you anymore.

He paused the TV and moved to the kitchen looking at her with an upset expression. "Oops, maybe I've gone too far", she thought.

"You can't break up with me, we're getting married. We've been together for seven year."

"I can and I'm doing it right now."

"But.."

"No. Please don't try to stop me from doing it. I've already made up my mind. You know just like me that it's not working anymore. When was the last time that we had sex? Like three months ago? When was the last time that we just spent one night together without getting bored? We both know that what we had before is gone. It's time to let go, it's was only a teenage love."

"It wasn't for me."

"Well that's what I feel, James. I'm sorry."

"We're just going through a bad phase. I swear that if we…"

Elizabeth got annoyed quickly, it was like he didn't understand on purpose. "Stop! I don't _love_ you and that won't change even if we waited a couple months or ten years! I tried to be kind but it's _over_."

James's expression changed from sorrow to annoyance. "Fine, but your father will hear about this."

He left the apartment slamming the door behind him in fury. For Elizabeth, that was enough for one day. Fighting with James was like extreme sports, it took all of her energy. Tired, she traded her white blouse and black jeans to confortable pajamas. She went to bed reminding herself to call Anamaria the next day. Quickly reality was replaced by her dreams.

—

That morning, Will was awakened by the sound of Jack Sparrow's irritating voice.

"William bloody Turner, get up."

He tucked his head deeper in his pillow wanting to get at least a minimum of sleep. As always, because of his work, he only got the chance to rest for three hours.

"You've lef' me no choice mate."

With one gesture of hand, Will was on the floor. He groaned taking his pillow back to his head along with his bed sheets. He immediately went back to sleep way too tired to complain about the nuisance. When Jack saw that his friend wouldn't move, he found another solution. He went to the bathroom and took a glass of water. When he came back to the bedroom, Will was still sound asleep. Not taking a second to think, Jack spilled the content on his sleepy friend. As he felt the cold drink on his face, Will got up right away.

"Fuck you", he shouted, his hair and face soaked with water.

Jack bursted out of laugh at the sight of his friend dripping everywhere. Will, on the other hand, didn't share his amusement, so he punched him right in the face.

"That's just not kind", Jack groaned rubbing his nose.

"It was your idea to wake me up at…" Will took a look at his alarm clock in exasperation. "Half past six. It's six am for god's sake!"

"Don't you wake up earlier usually?"

"You perfectly know that it's Saturday", Will shouted throwing him his pillow.

—

After that Jack took him to Central Park all morning and made him "guided tour" of the city which was mostly stupidities about pirates building New York, Will began to grow tired of his little game. They were in a taxi going to god knows where, when Will thought that it would be a great idea to ask him what they were about do to.

"So, Jack, when will you tell me why the hell did I take a tour of New York with you?"

"I figured that since you were born in England, you would have like to know the big city better."

Will shook his head in annoyance. "That's bullshit. You perfectly know that I was born in Scotland and that I've spent the last ten years in the United States."

"Well you did pass most of your childhood in London, didn't you?"

"Anyway, what's the real reason that I'm spending my Saturday in your company rather than sleeping because I slept like two hours last night?"

"Maybe, just maybe, you're with me cause I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't do nothing else tonight so we could go to The Black Pearl."

"You could have just call me!"

Jack looked at the window, innocently whistling.

"Jack", Will said with apprehension.

"You'll understand when we'll get there."

Thinking that it would useless to keep arguing with Jack, Will decided that it would be better to shut his mouth and wait until they arrive at the bar. After 30 horrible minutes of Jack telling him his one night stands stories, they finally arrived at The Black Pearl. As they were entering in the pub, Will spotted a familiar female silhouette. Her shining honey locks were brushing her simple black dress. "Elizabeth", Will thought. She turned around and his heart dropped. He would never get enough of her light brown eyes, her perfect nose and her pouted lips. As their eyes met, the smile on Elizabeth's features increased just as Will's heartbeat.

Jack grinned at his best friend's look. "That's why I brought you here", he whispered in Will's ear.

—

A/N: Just like last time and the one before, I'm sorry that I didn't post earlier. I got back to school and it was kind of crazy. I had an essay to do and a lot of other projects also. I'll try to update more often in the future. Anyway, I know there's not a lot of Willabeth moments right now but I promise you that it's coming soon. See you next time!


	9. When problems begin

Jack looked at his friends. It was clear just by the way they were glancing at each other that they felt the same thing. Love? That would be too early to say. Although, they _did_ fancy each other, there was no doubt about it. That's why, when he heard from his girlfriend that Elizabeth had dumped her fiancé, he thought that it was time for him to concoct a plan of his own.

Just after her call with Elizabeth, Jack talked with Anamaria about the situation. Surprisingly, they both agreed on something. They both wanted to help their friends to find each other. Neither of the two wanted to do the first step. They were always glancing at each other but also avoiding to have a conversation. Since their last night out at The Black Pearl, Jack had been thinking about many ways to give them a little push. It was the first time in life that he had no inspiration for a plan. It was just a very delicate situation and again for the first time in his life, he didn't want to mess everything up. "Am I becoming sentimental", he wondered out loud.

"That would be a miracle", Anamaria scoffed.

Surprised by the announced voice of his girlfriend, Jack yelled with a high pitched voice.

"That's just not kind at all", Jack grunted with anger.

Anamaria laughed at his comment. "You should know that you're not living alone in this apartment."He ignored her and began walking in the other direction.

"Anyway, why did you say that you were getting sentimental?"

Jack stopped walking and turned around. "Nothing, I was just thinking about Will and Elizabeth."

Anamaria seemed surprised at his statement. "Really? I thought you were the kind of guy who didn't actually care about his friend's life."

He sighed, obviously annoyed by her assumption. "Correction, I don't really care about my friend's life _except_ Will's."

"I know that you two are very close, but that… close?"

Jack stared at her with a incomprehension. Understanding after a couple of seconds, his look changed to disgust.

"If you're implying that I'm in love with Will, I'm sorry to deceive you but it's sadly not the case."

"Ok,ok! Calm down. It's just…You remember, about 7 months ago, Elizabeth was desperate to find what was going on with Will? I just assume that…"

"That has nothing to do with me, nothing at all… We've been friends for 5 years now and I'm the first one he opened to. Well no, only one."

Anamaria nodded definitely annoyed by the mutism of Jack on the subject. She knew that it wasn't her business, but damn, now she understood Elizabeth. Will was definitely someone very private and even if she thought that her friend was crazy when she was obsessed with it, her curiosity was gaining on her rational sense.

"No… please don't tell me that you want to know too!"

"Well it's hard not to. All we think of is that he's doing something shady or illegal like selling drugs."

"I can promise you that it has nothing to do with that." Jack sighed. He was torn between keeping his friend's secret, something very personal and definitely not Anamaria's of anyone's business, or pleasing his girlfriend. "The only thing I can tell you is that it's a problem with his health. Like I said to Elizabeth, now it's his decision whether he opens about it or not. The last thing I can give is a warning. You probably know what was Will's reaction when Elizabeth came to him asking about his problem. It wasn't pretty."

"Yeah."

"Until then, if I was you, I would avoid bringing the subject."

The message was clear and they never talked about it.

"So, do you have a plan to help them get together?"

"No, but soon I'll have one."

Jack thought about it for weeks, but he never found an idea that wouldn't bother Will. He perfectly knew why he didn't want to have a relationship with Elizabeth. Why he wouldn't talk to her. Why he wouldn't take the risk to developing something deeper than just acquaintances. It was the only reason that was keeping Jack from giving him his help.

—

"You have to got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's the way it works."

"No! It's how you want it to work. I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"Well honey, you did brake u…"

In a sharp movement, Elizabeth hung up and put her phone on the counter. She had never been that angry in her life. All the comprehension that her father "gave" to her was bullshit! He didn't care about her, all he cared about was money. If he thought that she was going to call him back, he was wrong… so wrong. When she turned around and saw that James was giving her a satisfied smile, it was too much. She took her bags that her ex fiancé had already packed for her and left the apartment. When Elizabeth was out, the first thing she thought of was calling Anamaria. Fortunately, her friend answered just after the second ringtone.

"Hey Ana."

"Hey Lizzie, what's going one? You sound pretty bummed out."

"Yeah, it's complicated. Basically, it was my father who payed for my apartment rent because I couldn't afford it. So, technically it's his and today, a week after I called him to tell him about my break up with James, I found out that they were kicking me out of the apartment. God, I hate him so much. Long story short, I don't have a place to sleep."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your own father kicked you out of your only place to live? That's awful! Why?"

"He probably wanted to punish me for breaking up with James. The only reason he wanted me to marry was definitely because he also has a lot of money."

"I'm really sorry."

"So, can I crash at yours for a couple of weeks?"

Just when Anamaria was about to accept with open arms, an idea popped in her mind. An idea that would resolve a lot of problems.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry, but you can't stay with us. We…" Anamaria didn't know what to say. "Think fast", she thought. "We… Jack would like to have her privacy." She sighed. "You dumb asshole, she'll never buy. Jack who wants privacy!"

"You're sure that you can't talk him out of it? Just for one night please."

"Yeah, he has those weird kinks… Anyway, I have a solution."

"What is it?"

"Call Will. Even if he doesn't have the best apartment ever, he still has place for you."

"I don't think that's the best idea…"

"It's your only choice. Oh, I have to go, Jack's calling me. Bye Lizzie!"

"Ana no! Don't you dare hang up."

It was too late, her friend was already gone. Now she really had no choices. She was alone, at night, in the streets with all of her stuff. Someone could steal her things and right now she already lost too much. With apprehension, she dialed Will's number. The first time, he didn't answer, but she was certain that he knew that she called him. So, she tried to reach him again. This time, he answered after the fourth ringtone.

"Elizabeth?" She immediately noted that his tone seemed very surprised.

"Will, I…" She was trying hard not to lose control. All she wanted to do was to erase that horrible. "Could you maybe come and pick me up", she asked at the verge of crying.

She heard him sighed through the phone. "I'm at work."

"Oh… It's fine, I'll be fine. I understand. Bye."

"Wait. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's dumb, that's all."

Elizabeth waited for his answer, but her only reply was silence. She was about to hung up when the sound of an engine of car came to her ears.

"I'm coming."

"But your work?"

"It can wait, where are you?"

She gave him her address and he hung up without asking questions. Elizabeth sat down on the sidewalk next to her stuff to make sure that no one would touch it. She had been waiting for 30 minutes, when she saw Will getting out his car with a quizzical look printed on his handsome features. He gave her his hand and she took it happily. When she got up, they were face to face and close, very close. Maybe to close for her to handle it. She chuckled nervously while he was still giving her his puzzled look.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but can I stay with you tonight?"

Will's grin changed into a anxious smile. He only nodded. He then proceeded to put her bags in his car. She watched him doing the work in awe. Why did every single one who his movements had to make him so attractive? God, he was only filling his trunk with bags. When he finished, the two of them jumped in the car in direction of Will's place.

"So, do you want to tell me why the hell you were in the streets, alone, at night?"

Elizabeth sighed. She didn't want to talk about it but just the fact that he cared about her safety changed her mind. "I broke up with James and my father wasn't quite happy about it. So, he decided to give the apartment he was paying for me to my ex fiancé."

"What an asshole", Will mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, now I'm homeless. So, I figured I could call you. And I'm sorry I didn't to bother you at work, I just didn't want to be alone."

"Don't apologise for that, Elizabeth. I'm happy you called me. You shouldn't stay at night in the streets. It could have been dangerous", Will said smiling warmly at her.

At the sight of his gentle grin, Elizabeth's heart fluttered. Finally, being kicked out of her home wasn't that bad after all.

—

A/N: Y'all probably hate me. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just didn't have the heart to do it. Anyway, I hope that this slightly longer chapter made you happy. Also, I'm sorry if I make a lot of mistakes. Like I said at the beginning, English is not my first language so It's probably terrible. One last thing, thank you all for reading This moment, it really means a lot to me. See you next time!


	10. A new home

Will was quiet for the rest of the ride, which was not surprising for Elizabeth. For the eight months she had get to know him, she quickly understood that he wasn't a chit chat kind of guy. Awkward silences were definitely more appealing to him than animated conversations. It was odd, yes, but at the same time it was one of those things that made her heart melt. It took her time, months, to understand her feelings but now it was clearer than ever. It was at a point where she knew every single one of his little habits. His dimples digging in his cheeks when he was making his famous smirk, the fact that he was always leaving the first button of his shirt open or that when he was laughing, he would always bend his head in shyness. They were only reflecting that even if he was doing his best to hide his feelings, his personality was always trying to find a way to express itself, which she couldn't understand. Why would he hide his playful part from others? What was pushing him to do so?

Elizabeth chuckled softly at her thoughts leaving Will perplexed at her sudden yet adorable laugh. Even if he was keeping his eyes on the road, he knew that she was contemplating his features.

As an uncomfortable feeling started to take control over his body, he was trying to find a subject that would save him from this torture. "So, how long do you intend to stay with me?"

Elizabeth's grin grew bigger at the sound of his shaky voice. "To be honest, I've not idea. Two hours ago, my only preoccupation was to decide between pizza or Chinese."

"Right." He gave a quick glance at his retrovisor. "I guess that you haven't eaten yet. So, would it be accurate to say that you're hungry?"

"No." Will's eyes left the road to give her a quizzical look as hers sparkled with amusement. "I'm absolutely starving."

He chuckled, his gaze now back on the streets of New York. "Well that's convenient, there's a Chinese restaurant just about two blocks from here", he said putting the left turn signal. "Oh, and there's more."

"What?"

A smirk slowly appeared on his handsome features. "You don't have to be torn anymore between your food."

She giggled at his joke. The fact that he was able to make her laugh even if she had just become homeless amazed her. Her troubles seemed so far away when she was with him. The sound of his soothing voice had the effect of bandage on a nasty wound. And his laugh. Hi laugh was something else. It was so unusual, coming from him, that it made her feel special. Yes, it was a stupid feeling, but she liked the idea of being important for him.

Will parked his car just in front of the restaurant. The two of them got out and made their way toward the entry.

"Uhhh… Will… you know that you can't park here", Elizabeth nervously whispered.

"What are you talking about?", he asked innocently.

She decided to ignore it, and the two of them took their order.

"We'll pay separately", she said to the boy at the register.

Will turned around to face her. "No, let me pay."

"I may be homeless, but I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm still able to pay for myself William Turner."

"I perfectly know that, but you've had a bad night. Let me do this for you."

Elizabeth sighed, definitely annoyed by the fact that she wanted to agree. "Fine, but you're already offering me your home. It's the first and last time that I'm letting you do that."

He nodded and proceeded to pay for the food. When they got out of the restaurant, something immediately took their attention. There was a police officer in front of the car. "Shit", she mumbled in a low tone that only Will understood.

"Follow my lead", he whispered to her. He walked with confidence toward the officer and interpellate him. "Is there a problem?"

"Is that your car?", the police officer asked to Will not noticing Elizabeth and the food bags.

"Yes."

"Well, this is an illegal parking, so I'm in the obligation to give you an penalty of-"

Will took his badge out of his jacket and showed it to the cop. "Detective Turner, I was in for a case."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock. It clearly wasn't the first time that he was bold in his life, Will was in law enforcement, but it was the first time that she witnessed said boldness.

The officer looked at him with suspicion. "It was emergency, I could have lost my perp. I'm pretty sure you can understand that", Will continued.

"I'm sorry, but it is still an offense, detective or not."

Will took a few steps forward. Overtaking him of two or three inches, Will look down to him with authority. "Do you want me to phone my superior? It would over joy him to explain to you the reasons of the stupidity of this conversation."

The officer swallowed hardly his saliva and nodded slowly leaving the sidewalk to continue his patrol. When he finally turned right and disappeared behind a building, Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"Did you just lie to a freaking cop?", she screamed completely overwhelmed by the situation which caused a couple of puzzled looks from pedestrians.

A small grin appeared on his features as he tilted his head toward hers. "Did i?"

As she followed him into the car, she shook her head in disbelief. When her seatbelt was on, she turned around to face his mocking look. "Since when are you allowed to trick other police officers?"

Will shrugged as his grin switched to a sheepish look. "Since we're not criminals and nothing bad happened. I wouldn't say that this lie caused a lot of harm."

She nodded knowing that she had probably ruined the whole mood. When the car started its run to its last destination, she leaned her head on the cold glass of the window.

—

Elizabeth was laying on Will's couch as he unloaded her stuff from his car. It was with no surprise that he had insisted to do this annoying work for her. Of course, it was a very kind gesture. The gesture of a gentleman, but she had never liked that type attention. She was a woman AND she could take care of herself. She didn't need a man for every single one of her actions. The thing was, _his_ attention didn't bother her at all and that was the annoying part. Yes, she had feelings for him, but that couldn't change the way she was.

"So, that was the last one", Will said as he threw her pink bag on the floor.

Elizabeth jumped at the sharp sound of the bag hitting the wooden floor. "You scared me!"

Will looked at her face with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine", she sighed. "And thank you for your help."

"No problem."

"Are we going to eat that food that was procured in an rather illegal way?"

Will groaned shaking his head. "So, you're still mad?"

"I'm not… mad." Will nodded sarcastically clearly not believing her statement. "It's just. You're a detective, William, you're not supposed to do that kind of thing. You could… you could have get caught and lose your job."

Her remark made him frowned. "Since when do you care about that?"

Elizabeth wasn't expecting that question. Uncomfortably, she scratched nervously the back of her neck. "Well since… since."

"Yes?"

"Since I got to know you and…" She sighed heavily. That was the moment. The moment to admit everything. She had dreamed about it for weeks, but it was so much scarier in reality. Plus, there was no sign of mutual feelings on his part. "Your my friend William, so of course I care about you."

His eyebrows were raised in incomprehension. "Friend?"

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?"

"Well I _did_ act like an asshole the first time we met which resulted in you slapping me across the face. Then after, me shouting at you and your ex to get the fuck out of my flat which ended in him calling me a mentally ill person. Oh and the icing on the cake, my sister yelling at you because you shouted at me."

"Well, despite everything that happened… I still like you… from time to time."

A small chuckle escaped from his lips. "I bet that you wouldn't be surprised if i told you that I don't hear that really often."

"Why?"

He scoffed, looking at her like it was obvious. "Isn't evident?"

"You'll have to explain it to me."

"Why do you think that the only person brave enough to support my horrible temper is Jack. I know what I am, Elizabeth. I know how… fucked up I am. People usually run away from me in a matter of seconds." Looking at the floor, he tried to put a smile on his features, but failed utterly. "When even your own parents gave up on you…"

This declaration took her aback. It was the first time Will opened up to her, the first time he let down his guards and exposed a part of himself. The shakiness in his voice attested that it was a sensitive subject for him. She had to be cautious and intelligent with her answer. "I'm so sorry, Will, I… I."

"Don't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"That's… just the point of the iceberg, Elizabeth. So, don't pity me, don't feel sorry for me."

She nodded slowly, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face. Will sighed heavily as he got up and made his way to his bedroom. "Wait, don't you wanna eat anything?", she said with an hopeful look marked on her beautiful features as she took the bag of certainly cold food in her hands.

Smiling sadly, he turned around and got one step closer to her. His shady brown eyes met her bright ones. "I don't have place for hunger in my life anymore. I've… turned my office into a room for you, make yourself at home."

With that he walked away and closed the door of his bedroom, leaving Elizabeth in utterly disbelief and concern.

—

A/N: I'M STILL ALIVE! So yeah, no comments on the delay… I know it took me a long time to update and don't really have any excuses. So, I'm really sorry. Also, I hope that y'all are safe and feeling great despite the whole situation. It really sucks. Anyway, as always, thank you for reading This moment. I know that I make a lot of mistakes, so thank you for not abandoning any hopes in me haha. Until then, see you next time!


	11. Almost

"Shit", Will muttered under his breath as he rubbed nervously his forehead with his sweaty hands. He sighed heavily, sliding his body against the rough wall of his bedroom until he reached the cold floor. His head now between the palm of his hands, he tried to focus his thoughts on the movement on the other side of the wall to regularise his erratic breaths. From what he was hearing, Elizabeth was probably throwing the rest of the delicious food in the thrash. The loud upcoming footsteps that seemed to be just next to him meant that she found her improvised room. "I probably scared the shit out of her. That's the only thing I'm good at anyway", Will thought as he winced sadly.

—

Elizabeth had just finished to get rid of the food and her thoughts were still jostling in her mind. It was the first time that she had seen that side of him. Of course, he had always been a little shady and not very talkative, but that sorrow in his eyes really surprised her. The pain he was constantly hiding seemed too much to bear for a single person, even for someone tough like him, and the fact that it was clearly affecting his life worried her.

She yawned finally feeling the effect of fatigue taking control over her body. Her hand dived in the pocket of her jeans with an automated motion. The screen lit up and indicated 11 pm. "Not that late," she thought.

With her bags in her hands, Elizabeth left the living room and began her quest to find Will's office. She didn't have a hard time getting to it since everything in his apartment was small and her new bedroom wasn't an exception. The desk had been pushed over to make just enough room for a mattress and she could barely walked around her improvised bed. Still, her personal space had surprisingly an empty wardrobe. "It would do no harm if I used it, wouldn't it?", Elizabeth mumbled as she let down cautiously her stuff.

It took her less than an hour to put all of her clothes in her new wardrobe. When she finished, she lay down on the bed still thinking about Will. There was literally no way to keep him out of her brain. Was he really sleeping? With what happened about an hour before, definitely not. Maybe she could just knock on his door and then they could talk. No, it would be a better idea to leave him alone once and for all. To let him breathe. But then her feelings for him were coming in the way of her common sense.

Much like a robot, Elizabeth got up without thinking further. Her concern and love for Will had exhausted her to the point that she felt like a sleepwalker. The creak of the door went through the night as she tried to cross the small corridor without making any other sounds. It's when she finally got to the door that her brain started working again. Maybe it was really a better idea to ignore what he told her.

—

It was two in the morning and the phone had already rang twice. Who in the name of god calls people at 2 am? Victoria rubbed her eyes painfully damning the person who had disturbed her sleep. Her hand began to tap her nightstand looking for the cause of her sudden awakening. She finally grabbed her phone and saw that it was her brother's number that was calling.

"What's happening Will?", she asked with concern.

Only the sounds of laboured breathing answered her.

"Will, are you okay?". Indescribable words came to her ears. "Fuck, you're having another panic attack, aren't you?"

When she finally understood the word "yes" that made its way among the sharp breaths, Victoria got up in a record time. She grabbed her car keys from her counter and got out of her apartment without even getting her coat. She drove in the night as fast as she could.

—

A loud noise woke Elizabeth up. She was convinced that it was the door and that meant someone broke into the apartment. Her body was paralyzed, unable to move from her bed, but her mind was spinning. It was trying to pick the best solution to survive in that circumstance. The upcoming footsteps made her brain work even faster. She turned her head to her right and saw her hair dryer lying on the desk. "It's my only chance of fighting back," she thought.

Quickly she got up and took firmly the hair dryer in her hands. Slowly, she walked toward the door and at the moment her hand was on the knob, the footsteps stopped completely. Elizabeth opened it with a sharp gesture to find a feminine silhouette in front of Will's doorway.

Suddenly, the lights turned on to reveal a very perplexed Victoria. "Oh shit", Elizabeth thought as she realised the ridiculousness of the situation. She was standing right in front of her, in her pajamas, a fierce look printed on her face and with an hair dryer in her hands. Slowly, she lowered her arm that had the improvised weapon.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", asked Victoria eagerly.

"And you?", inquired Elizabeth confused.

Will's big sister didn't answer and instead of caring about her, she gently opened the door before slowly entering like she was trying to approach a wild animal. The sound of heavy breathing arised from Will's bedroom. Elizabeth took two steps to her left and what she saw shocked her. Will was laying against the wall, shivering like a leaf and trying to pick up his breath while Victoria with her hand delicately resting on his shoulder was telling him with an unbelievable calm reassuring words.

Understanding quickly the situation, Elizabeth did the same as Victoria. She walked slowly toward Will and when she was close enough to him, got down on her knees. With his eyes now closed, he seemed even less in control. She look at his trembling hands that were trying to get ahold of something, like he was trying to find his anchor. Without thinking further, Elizabeth gently took one of his hands in her owns. His eyes shut open and quickly turned his head toward her. Something immediately changed in his expression when recognised Elizabeth. His look was still showing his panic, but a different emotion was overtaking it. Slowly his sharp breaths turned into relaxed ones and after several minutes, his shivering stopped.

"Are you feeling better", his sister asked her eyes still filled with concern.

He slowly nodded still gazing at Elizabeth who was gently stroking his hand. Will took one deep breath before getting up with the two women's help.

Leaving Elizabeth's eyes, Will turned around toward his sister trying to fake a calm expression on his features. "I'm fine, you can go."

"You're sure? You have to tell me what happened."

"You perfectly know that they can appear without any reasons. You don't have to stay here, go home Victoria", said Will as he gave her her car keys.

"You know I'm just concerned." She sighed. "But… Before I leave, can I ask you one last question?"

"Sure."

She looked with mistrust at Elizabeth. "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, it's a long story. Just call me tomorrow and we'll talk. Right now I'm just... too tired."

Victoria nodded as she pat Will's shoulder. She walk toward the exit and before opening the door, gave one last suspicious look to the younger woman.

As Will's sister left the apartment, Elizabeth turned around to face him. He looked away in shame, too scared to confront her soothing gaze.

"Will?" Her soft voice filled with reassurance made his heart flutter. Oh, how he loved the way she pronounced his name. It always made him feel better, but right now he couldn't move or talk. It was the first time that someone other than her sister had witnessed one of his panic attack and that terrified him.

Seeing the fear coming back in his eyes, Elizabeth started to worry again. "Hey, I'm here", she murmured as she gave him a comforting hug. His nose buried in her hair, he sighed heavily as her sweet fragrance tickled his nostrils. "You're not alone", she added softly. Those words hit him like a bulldozer and coming from her, it was even more meaningful. He nodded, his emotions overflowing, as he broke their embrace.

Will stared at her beautiful light brown eyes wondering how the hell he had the chance that she ended up in his life. There was one word that was describing his feelings for Elizabeth. A word he wanted to have the courage to pronounce out loud and not only in his wildest dreams.

"I...I just", he mumbled under his breath as she got closer to him. Their heads now only a few inches apart, he suddenly felt braver. "I just wanted to tell you that I…"

Elizabeth eyes grew wide, the two words left to complete the right sentence were playing again and again in her head. "Yes?"

He was about to say it. It was only two words, nothing more than two little words. "Thank you."

It was the moment, the right one, but as always, his fears took over his mind and ruined everything.

—

A/N: Heyyy! Seems like I like to torture my readers ;). I think we're coming closer to finally understand Will. So, as you can see I made him more… dark? And you don't see it yet, I can tell you that it's gonna be more deep in the future haha. I hope you'll still like him because it's kind of the whole point of my story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. It really boost me when I'm not able to write. I still hope that y'all are doing great and are in good health and I'll see you next time!


	12. Confrontation

A week had flown since Will's anxiety attack and Elizabeth was already completely lost. Between her father who was calling her at least three times a day and Victoria who was constantly texting her to take news from her brother, she was overwhelmed. To add to her long list of stressors, her "new home" was more than an hour away from her university, so she had to wake up at 5am. There was also the fact that James hadn't try to contact her that was scaring the hell out of her. Well almost as much as Victoria. Her murdering looks and harsh tone weren't exactly the most reassuring things the world.

The only thing that was keeping her from going mad was that Will's week seemed to have been even shittier than hers. Avoiding her since her first night in his flat, he was trying to cope with his feelings by focusing his mind on his job. She couldn't believe that it was even possible to work that much. Since he was never home, Elizabeth's only interactions with him were either awkward glances or simple nods of the head.

For unknown reasons, she had the irresistible urge to be his anchor, the one that would take everything for him. It seemed crazy to think that even if she didn't felt like she was an important person in his life, her desire to take his pain away was irrepressible.

—

That morning, Elizabeth woke up at the slam of the front door meaning that Will had just left for work. Groaning with irritation, she pulled the covers back to her eyes and layed comfortably in her bed for a few seconds before slowly poking her head out of the cozy pillows to give a glimpse at her phone. 5:18 am. Now fully awake, she walked the few steps that separated her from the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

She stayed perfectly still as the hot water ran on her skin sending to her body a pleasing feeling. "I gotta talk with Will", she thought as she began to pour shampoo in her hands. Massaging her head slowly with her hands, she sighed knowing that her future conversation would lead to nothing. The walls he built to protect himself were impenetrable.

Elizabeth turned off the water and got out of the shower quickly grabbing a towel as the cold air of the bathroom tickled her warm skin. She briefly dried her hair with the damp cloth before tying it around her body. Feeling hunger settling down in her stomach, she opened the door and walked toward the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped into the room, her whole body froze and the calm expression on her face turned to astonishment. Will was sitting at the table, peacefully working on his laptop and taking a sip of his coffee. "What the fuck is he doing here", Elizabeth screamed internally.

Her worst fear came true when Will slowly looked up right at her and choked on his hot drink. "Oh shit", he coughed, his eyes never leaving her body.

Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment at his insistent look. "I'm so sorry, I thought you left. I'm… I'm just gonna...", she mumbled before running back to her bedroom while he stared at her, his mouth open, still trying to proceed through what had just happened.

Now fully clothed, she came back to the kitchen where Will was waiting for her with a cup of coffee in his hands. As he gave her the drink a small laugh escaped through his lips leaving a sweet smile printed on his features. "At least, I made him laugh", she thought.

"So, what are you still doing here? I heard you shutting the door only half an hour from now", she asked him perplexed.

He took a sip of his coffee. " I just took out the trash", he said simply, his smile never leaving his face. "And I also decided to stay home today."

"Well at least it was worth it." He glanced at her with incomprehension. "You did enjoy the view", she specified with a mocking tone.

This time, it was Will's cheek that turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about", he mumbled as he looked up to her shyly.

It felt good, seeing him joyful. Even the slightest twinkle in his eyes would have caused that feeling. Just like that, it felt like nothing had ever happened.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, knowing that she had to break the playful atmosphere. "Look Will, I know that you're not comfortable about sharing your feelings or anything… but anyway… I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me."

He sighed deeply before looking away. "My sister is trying to get informations from you, isn't she?"

"No, she's not… I mean yes, but I'm not telling you that because of your sister."

He frowned before giving her a quick glance. "Then why?"

"I already told you, Will. I care for you." She slowly walked toward him and delicately put her hand on his own. "I care for you deeply", she murmured before raising her head to wander her gaze on his attractive features.

He shut his eyes shaking his head slowly. "You don't. You… can't."

"Why can't you let people in", she asked him sadly.

"It's not that."

Elizabeth sighed and moved her hand to his shoulder. He stepped back at the feeling of her light touch. "You see, I can't believe that when you start to panic if someone is trying to get close to you. I don't know why, but you refuse to believe that you deserve people who really cares for you. You push them away." Will looked away taking another step back. "I think that you're scared. Scared to bring people down with you."

Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw as she got closer to him. "But you know what? I refuse to give up on you." Their body now only a few inches apart, she stopped her pace to meet his gaze. The shady brown eyes she had met almost a year ago were now filled with tears. "I refuse to give up on you because…", she mumbled as emotion took control of her. "I love you", she murmured out of breath as a gentle smile appeared on her pouty lips.

Will battled with his mind to find the right words. "Liz, I'm..." He closed his eyes as a tear began to fall on his cheek. " I'm a mess."

She let out a small laugh before softly stroking the side of his face. "Well, I want you to be my mess."

He shook his head with discouragement as a smile grew on his features. "I'm sorry but that sounded so cheesy", he chuckled emotion tinting his voice.

He slowly leaned his head toward hers as his hands went to rest lightly on her waist. Shutting her eyes, she smiled tenderly at his touch before slowly kissing him. It was an innocent kiss, short but filled with affection. When it ended, he lost himself in her light brown eyes and grinned slightly at her confused expression.

"What's going on?"

"I just can't believe it took me almost a year to finally admit completely my feelings for you."

Will chuckled softly. " Liz, when I say that I'm a mess, I'm not joking. I think you should-"

"No, I just told you that I refuse to give up on you and I'm not taking back my declaration of love", Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Are you su-"

"Hey, you're ruining the moment."

She took him gently by the arm before kissing him again. Her hands went slowly to his back as his made their way to the sides of her face. Feeling the gentle strokes of his rough fingertips against her cheek, Elizabeth moved her body closer to him and deepened desperately the kiss. No one had ever made her feel that way, it was like a mix of innocence and passion.

As he broke the kiss, Will looked intensely in her eyes before he got the courage to speak again. "I love you too."

—

A/N: Okay so this time I have a good reason, I swear. I started online school a couple weeks ago and to be honest it's even worse than real school. I hope that this chapter wasn't so bad. I wrote it at 3 am (since it's my only free time) while listening to some old Katy Perry and crying my heart out. Anyway, as always it means so much to me there's some people who have interest in reading This moment. I really hope I will find some time to continue writing this fanfic. Until then, see you next time!


End file.
